Soneillon the Whispering Queen
Summary Soneillon, the Whispering Queen is a powerful succubus and devout follower of Orcus. Centuries ago, a rift to the Abyss opened up in Faerun, allowing endless hordes of tieflings, fiends, and other outsiders to run amuck- however, most of their number were banished back to the Abyss. The last remainder of their number is Soneillon, who has outsmarted and outwitted her enemies by deceit and corruption for centuries. Believing herself to be the true heir to the thrown of Impiltur, she operates from the Giantspires, a mountainous kingdom of hobgoblin tribes, plotting her revenge and return in order to achieve yet more power for her undead lord. It is due to her plotting that several major lords and dynasties of the kingdom have fallen, and that her now-undead prince Imbrar Heltharn was slain in her mountainous chasms, rising again as her consort. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Soneillon, the Whispering Queen Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: At least centuries old, likely far more Classification: Greater Succubi, Tanar'ri Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh, her possession taints the very soul), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 6, and 9; Outsiders, when slain outside of their home plane, will drop their essence back into their own plane of existence to be reborn, typically a century later for lesser Outsiders and potentially instantly otherwise), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Possession (Demons of even lower stature can possess enemies to take control of them), Non-Corporeal (Demons become insubstantial wisps whilst attempting to possess enemies, being unable to be touched even by other spiritual creatures), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Sense Manipulation (Aside from the target's mind, a demon can hijack a target's senses), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Demons who take the role of a Corrupter Demon can, upon possessing a target or object, bestow curses with a touch, inducing severely reduced stats and capabilities), Power Bestowal (An Enhancer demon can bestow abilities upon an object it possesses, making it far stronger with various magical effects), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Summoning, Necromancy, Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Willpower Manipulation, Intangibility, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3; Outsiders such as demons do not require food, drink, or rest, though do maintain the need to eat), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Damage Reduction, Limited Dimensional Travel, Causality Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Creation, Omnilingualism, Preparation, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Clairvoyance, Darkness Manipulation, Unholy Manipulation, Magic and Good Detection, Empathic Manipulation, Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Morality Manipulation, Soul Sealing, Extreme Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Magic, BFR, Holy Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Telepathy, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Island level+ (As a CR 21 creature, she is comparable to beings such as Imix, who can warp the terrain around him to that of a desert) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Far superior to adventurers capable of dodging lightning with relative ease) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push about 589.67 kg) Striking Strength: Island Class+ Durability: Island Class+ (Implied to have battled and survived against her consort when he was alive) Stamina: Infinite, demons have no need for sleep or rest in any form and instead work tirelessly towards spreading their given sins Range: At least dozens of kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: All items described here, possibly others Intelligence: Gifted, maintains an intelligence score of 16, manipulated and corrupted the lords and rulers of the kingdom of Impiltur for centuries Weaknesses: Weapons that exist on multiple levels of reality negate her damage reduction, prefers indirect forms of combat Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Disease Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Curse Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Life Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Causality Users Category:Perception Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Morality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Tier 6 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Space Users Category:Blood Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Death Users Category:Animal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sense Users Category:Transformation Users